Imaginationland 2 (Original)
Imaginationland 2 is the epic sequel to Imaginationland in South Park, this time with new characters and creatures, both good and evil. It should be rated PG-13 (for families), not rated R. Council of Nine *Aslan the Lion (The Chronicles of Narnia) *Gandalf the Grey (The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring) *Glinda the Good Witch (The Wizard of Oz) *Jesus Christ (The Bible) *Luke Skywalker (Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope) *Morpheus (The Matrix) *Popeye (Popeye) *Wonder Woman (DC Comics) *Zeus (Greek Mythology) Real people *Billy Mays (died in the real world, sent to Imaginationland after death by Jesus) List of Characters of the Good Side *AiAi (Super Monkey Ball series) *Andy Panda *Ambrose (Rango) *Apollo, Squacky, CowBella, and Sweetpea Sue (Pajanimals) *Arnold (Hey Arnold!) *Arthur (Ghosts'n Goblins ''series) *Arthur the Aardvark (Arthur TV series) *Astro Boy (Astro Boy) *Abuelito (Mucha Lucha) *B1 and B2 (Bananas in Pyjamas) *Babar the Elephant (Babar and the Adventures of Badou) *Baby Kong (Donkey Kong Country TV series) *Baby Luigi (Mario) *Baby Mario (Mario) *Baloo the Bear (Disney's The Jungle Book) *Barney, Baby Bop, and BJ (Barney and Friends) *Barney Bulldog (Maple Town) *Barry Steakfries *Bart Simpson *Batman, Robin and Batgirl (DC Comics) *Baku (Japanese Mythology) *Banjo and Kazooie *Bear (Bear in the Big Blue House) *Beast Boy (DC comics) *Beavis and Butthead *Bella, Milo, Fizz, and Jake (The Tweenies) *Berenstain Bears *Bernard (Megamind) *Bert Badger (Maple Town) *Betty Badger (Maple Town) *Big Boy (Big Boy restaurant mascot) *Big Locomotive (2011 film version of The Little Engine That Could) *Big Paw (Pound Puppies & The Legend of Big Paw) *Big Strong Freight Engine also known as Pete also known as Green Freight Engine (1930 Book, 1991 Film, and 2011 Film Versions of The Little Engine That Could) *Bill and Boy (Disney's Schoolhouse Rock segment called I'm Just a Bill) *Billy Candle (Call of Juarez) *Billy Madison and Veronica Vaughn (Billy Madison 1995 Movie) *Bitsy Beaver (Maple Town) *Blinky and Nutsy (Blinky Bill) *Blinky, Pinky, and Sandy Brown (Noozles) *Bob the Ball who narrates segments (A Little Curious) *Bobby Bear (Maple Town) *Bonny Bear (Maple Town) *Boo Berry *Br'er Rabbit *Brian, Meg, Lois, and Chris (Family Guy) *Bubblun and Bobblun (Bubble Bobble) *Bucky Beaver (Maple Town) *Buddy Bear (Maple Town) *Budgie the Helicopter *Buena Girl (Mucha Lucha) *Buford (Rango) *Bumper the Badger (Diddy Kong Racing) *Bunny Rabbit (Maple Town) *Butter (PB&J Otter) *Buzz Lightyear *Caboose (2011 film version of The Little Engine That Could) *Calliou, Rosie, Calliou's Mom, and Calliou's Dad *Calvin & Hobbes *Candy Kong (Donkey Kong series) *Captain Crandell, Rope Girl, and Skate Lad (Teamo Supremo) *Captain Planet *Care Bear (Care Bears) *Carlito (La Misma Luna also Known as Under the Same Moon) *Cassim (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) *CatDog *Chack'n (Chack'n Pop) *Charlie,Lola,Marv,Lotta,Soren Lorensen,Morton,and Arnold Wolf (Charlie & Lola) *Cheetara (Thundercats) *Chinche (Good Version) (Mucha Lucha) *Chip the Bird (1991 Film Version of The Little Engine That Could) *Chiro (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go) *Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine (''Resident Evil series) *ChuckE (Chuck E. Cheeses mascot) *Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Chunky Kong *Cinderella *Clapper the Seal (Donkey Kong Country 2) *Clara Brody (Jaws: The Revenge) *Clifford the Big Red Dog *Cody (Surf's Up) *Conker the Squirrel *Connie the Cow (Nick Jr's tv show of the same name) *Control Tower (1991 Film and 2011 Film versions of The Little Engine That Could) *Copper and Tod (Disney's The Fox and the Hound) *Count Chocula *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Cranky Kong (Donkey Kong series) *Crest Toothpaste *Cro-Marmot (Happy Tree Friends) *Cuddles the Rabbit (Happy Tree Friends) *Cyborg (DC comics) *Danny Dog (Maple Town) *Danny Phantom *Dante and Trish (Devil May Cry series) *Dash and Dot (PBS Kids) *Dave Hood is an American television actor *Dave the Barbarian *David Deer (Maple Town) *David the Gnome *Debbie Stone (Killer Klowns from Outer Space) *Detective Harvey Bullock (Batman the Animated Series) *Devon and Cornwall (Quest for Camelot) *Dick, Agent K, Todd and Riley (The Replacements) *Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong series) *Dil Pickles (Rugrats) *Dirt's citizens (Rango) *Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Dixie Kong (Donkey Kong Country 2 and Donkey Kong Country 3) *DJ (Monster House) *Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong series) *Donkey Kong Jr. (Donkey Kong Jr.) *Donny Dog (Maple Town) *Dora, Boots, Diego (Dora the Explorer *Dorothy and Toto (The Wizard of Oz) *Doug (Disney's Doug) *Drumstick the Rooster (Diddy Kong Racing) *Dr. Dog and Mrs. Dog (Maple Town) *Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Good Version* (Phineas and Ferb) *Dr. Edward Dalton (Daybreakers) *Dr. Goat (Maple Town) *Dr. Mario (Dr. Mario games) *Dr. Strange (Marvel Comics) *Earl Sinclair, Fran Sinclair, Robbie Sinclair, Charlene Sinclair, Baby Sinclair, and Eythl Phillips (Dinosaurs) *Ed, Edd and Eddy *Eddie Storkowitz (Birdz) *Ellie the Elephant (Donkey Kong Country 3) *El Rey (Mucha Lucha) *Enguarde the Swordfish (Donkey Kong Country) *Eric (Go! Animate series) *Esmeralda (Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Eureeka (Eureeka's Castle) *Evening Express (2011 film version of The Little Engine That Could) *Expresso (Donkey Kong Country 2) *Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum and Marceline (Adventure Time) *Expresso the Ostrich (Donkey Kong Country) *Fanny Fox (Maple Town) *Flapper the Parrot (Donkey Kong Country 2) *Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *Flippy the Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Flora,Fauna,and Merryweather (Disney's Sleeping Beauty) *Flurl the Squirrel (Donkey Kong Jungle Beat) *Frank Moses (Red) *Frank West and Chuck Greene (Deadrising series) *Franken Berry *Franklin the Turtle (Franklin) *Freddy Fox (Maple Town) *French Twist (Mucha Lucha) *Funky Kong (Donkey Kong series) *Fur Foot, Beauty Stem, Elf Cup, Shaggy Mane, Puff Ball, Oyster, Slippery Jack, Panther Cap, Earth Star, and Mistle-Toad (Toad Patrol) *Furgus (Rango) *Garuda (Buddhism/Hinduism) *Geena the Girafe (Geena's Tremendous Tooth Adventure) *Genie (Disney's Aladdin) *George the Hippo and Martha the Hippo *Ghost Rider (Marvel Comics) *Girl Train (2011 film version of The Little Engine That Could) *Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Gizmo (Gremlins) *Glimmer the Anglerfish (Donkey Kong Country 2) *Glower the Tadpole (Donkey Kong 64) *God (The Bible) *Griffin (Mythology) *Gru,Edith,Agnes,and Margo (Despicable Me) *Gumball, Darwin, Anais (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Harold Fumpkin (Rugrats) *Handy (Happy Tree Friends) *Happy Mask Salesman (Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask) *Haley Long (American Dragon: Jake Long) *Harold (Harold and the Purple Crayon) *Harold the Helicopter (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Helibird (Donkey Kong Jungle Beat) *Hello Kitty (Sanrio) *Hippogriff (Mythology) *Hogarth (The Iron Giant) *Hoofer the Wildebeest (Donkey Kong Jungle Beat) *Hooper the Gopher (PBS Kids) *Ichabod Crane (The Legend of Sleepy Hollow) *Impa (Legend of Zelda series) *Inspector Gadget *Inuyasha, Kagome Higurashi, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kiara (Inuyasha) *Iron Fist (Marvel Comics) *Ivy the Kiwi *Jack & Jill (Jack & Jill 2011 Movie) *Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Jake Long (American Dragon: Jake Long) *Janice N!godatu (Dr. N!godatu) *Jelly (PB&J Otter) *Jetman (Rareware's Jetpac) *Jimmy Livingston (Bubble Boy) *John Marston (Red Dead Redemption) *Jojo Tickle (Jojo's Circus) *Jojo McDodd (Horton Hears a Who) *Joseph (Joseph: King of Dreams) *June, Quincy, Leo, Annie, and Rocket (Little Einsteins) *Kanga, Roo and Gopher (Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Kiddy Kong (Donkey Kong Country 3) *Kevin McCallister, Old Man Marley and The Pigeon Lady (Home Alone 1 and 2) *Kimi Finster (Rugrats) *Kim, Jim and Tim Possible *King of Siam and Anna (The King and I) *Krunch the Kritter (Diddy Kong Racing) *Kulche, Priffy, Tupley, Pekeroné, Budzi, Chavez, and Viole (LocoRoco) *Lammy (Happy Tree Friends) *Lanky Kong *Lem (Planet 51) *Leroy "Encyclopedia" Brown is a titular protagonist (Encyclopedia Brown series) *Lindsay Lohan *Link (The Legend of Zelda) *Lisa Simpson *Little Bear *Little Blue Engine also known as Tillie also known as Little Engine (1930 Book, 1991 Film, and 2011 Film Versions of The Little Engine That Could) *Little King Macius *Lloyd Nebulon (Lloyd in Space) *Lou (Cats & Dogs series) *Lou and Louise (Lou and Lou: Safety Patrol) *Louie (Trumpet of the Swan) *Lucky the Leprechaun (Lucky Charms) *Lucky the little seagull (Lucky and Zorba) *Lucy (64 Zoo Lane) *Ludo (Labyrinth) *Lum Invader (Urusei Yatsura) *Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Mad Hatter (Alice's Adventure in Wonderland) *Maggie (The Buzz on Maggie) *Maggie Mole (Maple Town) *Mama (Cooking Mama) *Mama and Papa Rabbit (Maple Town) *Mario and Luigi (Super Mario series) *Martin Brody and Michael (first four Jaws movies) *Marty Mouse (Maple Town) *Marty Preston and Shiloh (book and film versions of Shiloh series) *Masked Dog (Mucha Lucha) *Master Monkey (Maple Town) *Matt, Jackie, and Inez (Cyberchase) *Max, Ruby, Valerie, Morris, Louise, Martha, Grandma and The Huffingtons (Max & Ruby) *Mayor Dandy Lion (Maple Town) *Mayor of Imaginationland *Mega Man *Megaman Volnutt (Megaman Legends series) *Megamind and Minion (Megamind) *Metro Man (Megamind) *Miffy the Bunny *Mike Haggar (Final Fight series) *Mike Tobacco (Killer Klowns from Outer Space) *Mikey Mole (Maple Town) *Milli, Geo, Bot, and Umi Car (Team Umizoomi) *Mime (Happy Tree Friends) *Miss Deer (Maple Town) *Missie Mouse (Maple Town) *Mordecai and Rigby (Regular Show) *Morph (The Amazing Adventures of Morph) *Moses (The Prince of Egypt) *Mr. Badger and Mrs. Badger (Maple Town) *Mr. Bear and Mrs. Bear (Maple Town) *Mr. Beaver and Mrs. Beaver (Maple Town) *Mr. Clean *Mr. Fox and Mrs. Fox (Maple Town) *Mr. Game and Watch (Super Smash Bros. series) *Mr. Happy *Mr. Magoo *Mr. Mole and Mrs. Mole (Maple Town) *Mr. Mouse and Mrs. Mouse (Maple Town) *Mr. Pig and Mrs. Pig (Maple Town) *Mr. Raccoon and Mrs. Raccoon (Maple Town) *Mr. Snuffleupagus (Sesame Street) *Mr. Toad (The Wind in the Willows) *Mr. Tummnus (The Chronicles of Narnia) *Mumble (Happy Feet 2006 Movie and Happy Feet 2 2011 Sequel) *Nick Persons, Suzanne Kingston, Lindsey Kingston, Kevin Kingston, and Satchel Paige (Are We There Yet? and Are We Done Yet?) *Norbert and Dagget (The Angry Beavers) *Nova (Marvel Comics) *Nutty (Happy Tree Friends) *Officer Dave Hanson (Killer Klowns from Outer Space 1988 Movie) *Officer Renee Montoya (Batman the Animated Series) *Olie, Zowie, Spot, Mrs. Polie, Mr. Polie, and Pappy (Rolie Polie Olie) *Optimus Prime (Transformers) *Orco the Killer Whale (Donkey Kong Jungle Beat) *Orko (He-man) *Oscar Otter (Maple Town) *Oso (Special Agent Oso) *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Oswald the Octopus (Oswald) *Pacman (Pacman) *PaRappa the Rapper *Parry the Parallel Bird (Donkey Kong Country 3) *Party Monkey (Donkey Kong Jungle Beat) *Patty Rabbit (Maple Town) *Peanut (PB&J Otter) *Pecola the Penguin (Pecola) *Penny Pig (Maple Town) *Penny Plutonium (Mucha Lucha) *Penny Proud (Proud Family) *Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Perseus (Greek Mythology) *Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *Peter Pan *Phoenix (Mythology) *Phil and Lil Deville (Rugrats) *Piglet (Winnie The Pooh) *Pillsbury Doughboy *Pipsy the Mouse (Diddy Kong Racing) *Phoenix Wright (Ace Attorney series) *Polly Pig (Maple Town) *Pop And Cub (Happy Tree Friends) *President Arnold Schwarzenegger is more of clueless pawn than a villain (The Simpsons Movie) *Princess Zelda also known as Shiek also known as Tetra (Legend of Zelda series) *Priscilla (Rango) *Professor Layton *Pucca, Garu, Ching, and Abyo (Pucca) *Pulgita (Mucha Lucha) *Puss in Boots (Shrek 2) *Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Quawks the Parrot (Donkey Kong Country 3) *Quetzalcoatl (Aztec Mythology) *Qulin (Chinese Mythology) *Rabbit, Christopher Robin, and Owl (Winnie the Pooh) *Rachel Rabbit (Maple Town) *Raggedy Ann and Andy *Rambi the Rhinoceros (Donkey Kong Country) *Rango *Rapunzel *Rattly the Rattlesnake (Donkey Kong Country 2) *Raven (DC Comics and Teen Titans) *Reepicheep (Chronicles of Narnia) *Ren and Stimpy *Richard (The Little Engine That Could 2011 Movie) *Ricky Rabbit (Maple Town) *Rikochet (Mucha Lucha) *R.O.B (Robotic Operating Buddy) *Robot Monkey Team (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go) *Rocket Raccoon (Marvel Comics) *Rocko, Filburt and Heffer Wolfe (Rocko's Modern Life) *Rockety Rocket *Rocky and Bulwinkle (The Rocky and Bulwinkle Show) *Ron and Hana Stoppable *Ronald McDonald (McDonald's Restaurant) *Roobear Koala, Laura Koala, Mama Koala, Papa Koala, Mimi Rabbit, Floppy Rabbit, Nick Penguin, Pamie Penguin, Betty Koala, Weather, and Mingle (Adventures of the Little Koala) *Roxie Raccoon (Maple Town) *Russell (Happy Tree Friends) *Rusty Old Engine also known as Jebadiah also known as Rusty (1930 Book, 1991 Film, and 2011 Film Versions of The Little Engine That Could) *Ruthie Raccoon (Maple Town) *Ryu and Ken Masters (Street Fighter series) *Sabrina the Teenage Witch *Sam Manson (Danny Phantom) *Santa Claus, Mrs. Claus, Frosty the Snowman, Rudolph, Dancer, Dasher, Donner, Blitzen, Vixen, Prancer, Comet, and Cupid *Scarecrow (the Wizard of Oz) *Seven Little Monsters *Shaun the Sheep *Shiny New Passenger Engine also known as Farnsworth the Diesel also known as Shiny New Engine (1930 Book, 1991 Film, and 2011 Film Versions of The Little Engine That Could) *Silver Surfer (Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer) *Skippy Squirrel (Maple Town) *Smurf *Smurfette *Snarf (ThunderCats) *Sniffles the Anteater (Happy Tree Friends) *Snowpea (Mucha Lucha) *Solid Snake (Metal Gear) *Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonny Koufax (Big Daddy) *Sooty, Sweep, and Soo (Sooty) *Sora, Kairi and Riku (Kingdom Hearts) *Space Dad (Megamind) *Splendid (Happy Tree Friends) *Spongebob Square Pants *Spoons (Rango) *Squawks the Parrot (Donkey Kong Country) *Squire Squirrel and Mrs. Squirrel (Maple Town) *Squitter the Spider (Donkey Kong Country 2) *Stanley (Stanley) *Starfire (comics and Teen Titans) *Strawberry Shortcake (Strawberry Shortcake) *Strider Hiryu *Super Best Friends *Superman *Susan Vandom (W.I.T.C.H.) *Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) *Suzie Squirrel (Maple Town) *Swanky Kong *Taj the Elephant (Diddy Kong Racing) *Teddy Daniels (Shutter Island) *Terra, Ventus and Aqua (Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep) *The Backyardigans *The Cowardly Lion (The Wizard of Oz) *The Flash *The Flea (Mucha Lucha) *The Flock (Angry Birds) *The Letter People *The Lollipop King *The Lorax *The Mole (Happy Tree Friends) *The Tin Man (The Wizard of Oz) *The Scarecrow (The Wizard of Oz) *The Wiggles *Thog (The Muppets) *Thomas the Tank Engine (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Tiki the Kiwi (The NewZealand Story) *Timber the Tiger (Diddy Kong Racing) *Timothy the Raccoon (Timothy Goes to School) *Tin Tin (The Adventures of Tin Tin) *Tinky Winky, Dipsy Laa-Laa, and Po (Teletubbies) *Tino is the main character/protagonist (The Weekenders) *Tiny Kong *Tiptup the Turtle (Diddy Kong Racing) *Toaster, Blanky, Lampy, Kirby, and Radio (The Brave Little Toaster) *Tom and Jerry *Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) *Toothy (Happy Tree Friends) *Totoro (My Neighbor Totoro) *Townsfolk's (Rango) *Toy Clown also known as Rollo also known as Beverly (1930 Book, 1991 Film, and 2011 Film versions of The Little Engine That Could) *Toy Train also known as Georgia also known as Red Engine also known as Engine 35 (1930 Book, 1991 Film, and 2011 Film versions of The Little Engine That Could) *Tracey Ullman (The Tracey Ullman Show) *Tron *TT the Stopwatch (Diddy Kong Racing) *Twinkie the Kid (Mascot for Twinkies) *Tucker Foley (Danny Phantom) *Uncle Quigley (Sabrina the Animated Series) *Voltron (Voltron) *Waffles (Rango) *Waldo (Where's Waldo?) *Wallace and Gromit *Warden (Megamind) *Wild Thing (Where The Wild Things Are) *Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin (W.I.T.C.H.) *Wimzie (Wimzie's House) *Winnie The Pooh *Winky the Frog (Donkey Kong Country) *Wrinkly Kong *Woody Woodpecker *X and Zero (Megaman X series) *Yakko, Wakko and Dot (Animaniacs) *Yankee Irving (Everyone's Hero) *Yoda (Starwars) *Zack and Wiki *ZeFronk (Tasty Time with ZeFronk) *Zooter, Ellyvan, and Bungo (Jungle Junction) *Zorba the Cat (Lucky and Zorba) Characters of the Evil Side *Abomination (Marvel Comics) *Ahuizotl (Mexican Mythology) *Akuma/Gouki (Street Fighter II) *Albert Wesker (Resident Evil series) *Alchemist also known as The Skeleton King also known as The Skeleton King Worm (The Skeleton King and Dark One Worm) also known as Crystal Skull Skeleton King (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!) *Angelica Pickles and Fluffy (Rugrats) *Apep (Egyptian Mythology) *Audrey Jr. (Little Shop of Horrors) *Azog (The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey) *Beautiful Day Monster (The Muppets) *Bertram (Family Guy) *Big Bad Wolf (Three Little Pigs and Little Red Riding Hood) *Blue Frackle (The Muppets) *Bluto (Popeye) *Bon Mucho (LocoRoco) *Boris Badenov (The Rocky and Bulwinkle Show) *Bowser (Mario series) *Br'er Bear *Br'er Fox *Calavera Muerto (Mucha Lucha) *Candlejack (Freakazoid cartoon) *Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Captain Pollution (Captain Planet) *Cards (Alice's Adventure in Wonderland) *Cavity Creeps (old Crest Commercial) *Cecil Terwilliger (The Simpsons) *Cerberus (Greek Mythology) *Chimera (Greek Mythlogy) *Chinche (Evil Version) (Mucha Lucha) *Christine (Stephen King's Christine) *Chucky (Child's Play) *Cindy Slim (Mucha Lucha) *Cobra Commander (G.I. Joe) *Count Olaf (Lemony Snicket's) *Cranky the Crane (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Creature from the Black Lagoon (Creature from the Black Lagoon) *Cyclops (Greek Mythology) *Cylon (Battlestar Galactica) *Dark Helmet (Spaceballs) *Darkseid (DC comics) *Darla Dimple (Cat's Don't Dance) *Darth Maul (Star Wars) *Demons *Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Diesel the Diesel Engine (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Doctor Doom (Marvel Comics) *Doctor Octopus (Marvel Comics) *Dolph Starbeam in his zombie form (The Simpsons) *Dorkus (Planet Sheen) *Dormammu (Marvel Comics) *Dracula (Dracula: Year Zero) *Dr. Eggman *Dr. Evil (Austin Powers) *Dr. Sloth (NeoPets) *Duke Sigmund Igthorn (Disney's Gummi Bears) *Eddie the Head (Iron Maiden mascot) *Edna Krabappel in her zombie form (The Simpsons) *El Malefico (Mucha Lucha:The Return Of El Malefico) *El Nino Loco *Ernie the Giant Chicken (Family Guy) *Evil Queen (Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) *Evil Trees (Family Guy) *Feathers McGraw (Wallace and Gromit film The Wrong Trousers) #Fireys (Labyrinth) *Flying Monkeys (The Wizard of Oz) *Forte (Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas) *Francesca Terwilliger (The Simpsons) *Frankenstein (Mary Shelley's Frankenstein) *Freaky Fred (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Freddy Krueger (Nightmare on Elm Street) *Frieza (Dragonball Z) *Fritz the Rapping Dog (Titanic: The Legend Goes On) *Fu Manchu (The Zayat Kiss) *Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) *Gargamel (The Smurfs) *Garthim (The Dark Crystal) *General Grievous *Ghosts (Pac-man) *Gino Terwilliger (The Simpsons) *Goblins (Labyrinth) *Goro (Mortal Kombat) *Gossamer (Looney Tunes) *Grandma Stuffum (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Green Frackle (The Muppets) *Green Goblin (Spider-Man) *Hades (Disney's Hercules) *Hannibal Lector *Headless Horseman (The Legend of Sleepy Hollow) *Heather (Total Drama Island) *Heff Heffalump the Elephant and Stan Woozle the Weasel (New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Heihachi Mishima (Tekken series) *Henry Kane (Poltergeist) *Ice King (Adventure Time) *Irontail (Here Comes Peter Cottontail) *It (Stephen King's It) *Jareth (Labyrinth) *Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) *Jimbo Jones in his zombie form (The Simpsons) *Kahn (Star Trek 2) *Kang & Kodos (The Simpsons) *Kazuya Mishima (Tekken series) *Kearney Zzyzwicz in his zombie form (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 1 (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 10 (disguised as Frank Grimes Jr.) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 11 (disguised as Rex Banner) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 12 (disguised as Dexter Colt) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 13 (disguised as Lindsey Naegle) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 14 (disguised as Hank Scorpio) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 15 (disguised as Judge Constance Harm) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 16 (disguised as Francine Rhenquist) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 17 (disguised as Mr. Lyle Lanley) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 18 (disguised as LT Smash) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 19 (disguised as Dr. Colossus) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 2 (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 20 (disguised as Frankie the Squealer) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 3 (The Simpsons *Killer Dolphin 4 (disguised as Lucille Botz) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 5 (disguised as Frank Grimes Sr.) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 6 (disguised as Snake Jailbird) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 7 (disguised as Fat Tony) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 8 (disguised as Nelson Muntz) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 9 (disguised as Jessica Lovejoy) (The Simpsons) *Killer Klown (Killer Klowns from Outer Space 1988 Movie) *Killer Krusty Doll (The Simpsons) *Killer Rabbit of Caerbannog *King Dedede *King Kong *King Pig (Angry Birds) *King Snorky (The Simpsons) *Kirby Cat (Maple Town) *Lard Lad (The Simpsons) *Lex Luthor (DC comics) *Lifty & Shifty (Happy Tree Friends) *Lord Farquaad (Shrek) *Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Lord Zedd (Power Rangers) *Lucius Heinous IIV (Jimmy Two Shoes) *Luncheon Counter Monster (The Muppets) *M.O.D.O.K. (Marvel Comics) *Magneto (Marvel Comics) *ManBearPig *Mandarin (Marvel Comics) *Mandarin (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!) *Manticore (Persian and Indian Mythology) *Masked Toilet (Mucha Lucha) *Martain Brisby (Secret of Nimh 2: Timmy to the Rescue) *Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Master Hand (Super Smash Bros. Series) *Mayor (Yogi Bear movie) *McNasty's Guard Dogs (Pound Puppies & The Legend of Big Paw) *Mean Mama (The Muppets) *Medusa (Clash of the Titans) *Megabyte (ReBoot) *Megatron (Transformers) *Micheal Myers (Halloween) *Minotaur (Greek Mythology) *Miss Simian (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Misterioso Grande (Mucha Lucha) *Mojas (LocoRoco) *Mojo Jojo (Powerpuff Girls) *Mom (Futurama) *Mr. Bun Bun (Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Mr. Burns and Smithers (The Simpsons) *Mr. Burns' Goons also known as Joey Crusher and Lowblow (The Simpsons) *Mr. Hyde (Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde) *Mr. Pickels (Happy Tree Friends) *Mumm-ra (Thundercats) *Mystique (Marvel Comics) *Nemesis (Resident Evil series) *Onaga (Mortal Kombat) *Orc (The Lord of the Rings) *Oscar the Grouch (Sesame Street) *Phalanx (Demon's Crest) *Pinhead (Hellraiser) *Pinky and the Brain (Pinky and the Brain cartoon) *Piranha Plants (Mario series) *Plankton (Spongebob Squarepants) *Poison Cackler (Fraggle Rock) *Poison Ivy (Batman) *Predalien (Alien vs Predator) *Predator (Predator series) *Pumpkin Head (Pumpkin Head 1989 Movie) *Queen of Hearts (Disney's Alice in Wonderland) *Rita Repulsa (Power Rangers) *Rudy (Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Russ Cargill (The Simpsons Movie) *Sagat (Street Fighter) *Satan (South Park) disguised himself as Big Rat (Lucky and Zorba) *Sauron (Lord of the Rings) *Scarab (Mummies Alive) *Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *Shere Khan (DIsney's The Jungle Book) *Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Shuma-Gorath (Marvel Comics) *Si and Am (Lady and the Tramp) *Sid Phillips (Toy Story) *Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons) *Simon Bar Sinister (UnderDog) *Sinistar *Skeksis (Dark Crystal) *Skeletor (He-man) *Skull Kid & Majora's Mask (Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask) *Sleestaks (Land of the Lost) *Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears a Who) *Stewie Griffin (Both Family Guy and American Dad!) *Stewie's Henchmen (Family Guy) *Storm Troopers (Star Wars) *Super Drunk (Bubble Bobble) *Super Skrull (Marvel Comics) *Syndrome (The Incredibles) *Tabuu (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) *Taz (Looney Tunes) *Team Rocket (Pokemon series) *Tentacles the Dog-face Octopus (Legend of the Titanic) *Terminator (The Terminator) *The Chickencow *The Grinch (Dr Suess' How the Grinch that Stole Christmas) *The Hacker (Cyberchase) *The Joker (DC Comics) *The Lobe (Freakazoid cartoon) *The Minotaur *The Riddler (DC Comics) *The White Witch (The Chronicles of Narnia) *The Wicked Witch of the West (The Wizard of Oz) *The Wicked Wizard (Adventures of the Little Koala) *The Wolfman *The Woodlan Critters *Thrax (Osmosis Jones) *Tighten (Megamind) *Timmy Of A 1,000 Masks (Mucha Lucha) *Tripod (war of the worlds) *Vector (Despicable Me) *Undergrowth (Danny Phantom) *Velma Von Tussle (Hairspray) *Venom (Marvel Comics) *Vergil (Devil May Cry series) *Walter, Horsey, and Colt Kangaroo (The Adventures of the Little Koala) *Walter Sullivan (Silent Hill 4: The Room) *Wally the Walrus (The NewZealand Story) *Wario (Mario series) *Werewolf (Folklore *Wet Bandits also known as Harry and Marv (first two Home Alone movies) *Wild Wolf (Maple Town) *Wile E Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Wizpig (Diddy Kong Racing) *Xenomorphs (Alien series) *Xenu *Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Zombie 1 (disguised as Rich Texan (The Simpsons) *Zombie 2 (disguised as Johnny Tightlips) (The Simpsons) Category:Crossover Television series Category:Sequels